


Без хвоста

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: AU с хвостами, считается, что бесхвостый мужчина может быть только снизу. Стив лишился своего хвоста, Баки очень переживает и пытается придумать, как вернуть хвост.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 49





	Без хвоста

Первое время после возвращения Баки Стив ничего и никого кроме него не видит, и это не фигура речи, а реальное положение вещей. Поэтому, когда он слышит чужой разговор, даже не сразу понимает, о ком идет речь. Его только коробит тон и пошлые намеки. Бойцы одной из ударных групп обсуждают личную жизнь кого-то из коллег, и этого человека Стиву искренне жаль, потому что каково служить рядом с людьми, готовыми поливать тебя грязью из-за твоей ориентации или предполагаемой позиции в сексе. 

А потом Рикс (шесть футов два дюйма, одно ранение, хорошие навыки подрывника, кандидат на должность заместителя группы) говорит:

— Интересно, а железной хваталкой он его тоже _того_?

— А чего ж нет? Жопа, конечно, не резиновая, зато восстанавливается быстро. Вечная целка, прикинь, как Отморозку повезло!

Стив выходит из душевой в раздевалку и смех мгновенно смолкает. Рикс и Дэвис (автор тирады про Отморозка, пять футов девять дюймов, два ранения, отличный стрелок, был поощрен в прошлом месяце) бледнеют и вытягиваются по стойке смирно, остальные балагуры почти сразу следуют их примеру. Свои хвосты они прячут между бедрами, будто Стив сейчас бросится их отрывать. Наверное, стоило бы. 

В оглушительной тишине Стив медленно тщательно одевается, не демонстрируя нарочно, но и не скрывая неаккуратный шрам на копчике. Команду вольно он не отдает, и в итоге оказывается в комнате единственным полностью одетым человеком. Он обводит взглядом бойцов, которых еще утром считал неплохими надежными ребятами, усилием воли давит желание ответить им, вот так — в лицо. Скрыть все эмоции не получается, и Рикс дергается: 

— Разрешите обратиться, капитан!

— Не разрешаю.

Голосом Стива сейчас можно выморозить не только душевую с раздевалкой — все крыло. Он выходит, бойцы за спиной молчат. Стив доходит до конца коридора, не услышав ни слова.

***

Глупо, что обычная сплетня так его задела. Умом Стив все понимает, но обида все равно больно и зло ворочается внутри. Он лишился хвоста из-за нелепой случайности: лед, в который вмерзла Валькирия, треснул, разлом пришелся на основание хвоста. Пришелся бы на шею, и Америка лишилась бы своего Капитана навсегда. Хвост нашли вместе со Стивом и даже привезли в клинику, но пришить не смогли — при разморозке его ткани сильно пострадали.

У Стива хватало потерь посерьезнее, чтобы сокрушаться о хвосте. Да и новый век оказался к бесхвостым мужчинам гораздо толерантнее. Были даже такие, кто добровольно избавлялся от «этого пережитка маскулинности», тем самым открыто заявляя миру о своей ориентации. Стив ни о чем заявлять не собирался, но и цеплять на себя подделку не стал, хотя пиар-служба Щ.И.Т.а поначалу активно на этом настаивала.

Отсутствие хвоста у образцового мужчины Америки сенсацией оставалось недолго, но до сих пор редкий репортаж обходился без упоминания этого факта. После всего, что он пережил, после всего, что он сделал, людей интересует лишь это. Но пока он оставался одинок, комментарии были гораздо скромнее.

— Все в порядке? 

Баки видит, конечно, что ни черта не в порядке, по тому, как Стив закрывает дверь в их дом. Вот только это не те неприятности, с которыми он мог бы помочь.

— Все хорошо. — Стив обнимает Баки за пояс, утыкается носом в шею. Баки тут же обхватывает его за плечи, его хвост крепко обвивается вокруг правого бедра Стива. — Все замечательно.

Стив опускает руку, чтобы погладить пушистую кисточку, ведет ладонью против короткой шерсти, отчего Баки всегда пробирает дрожью. Не очень честный прием, зато действенно отвлекает внимание.

— Из тебя дерьмовый лжец.

Баки касается носом виска Стива, щекочет кисточкой хвоста ладонь. И Стив вдруг признается:

— Дело в хвосте, вернее, в его отсутствии. Какая им разница? Почему они думают, что что-то знают о нас?

Баки мрачнеет, накрывает ладонью то место на форме, где почти у всех мужчин разрез для хвоста, а потом говорит:

— Знаешь, это даже смешно — твоя задница как Форт Нокс, а любому хвостатому присунуть пара пустяков.

Баки отводит в сторону свой хвост, прорезь на его мягких домашних штанах довольно свободная, видно не только основание, покрытое темными каштановыми волосками, но и гладкую кожу. Острое возбуждение выбивает из головы Стива все мысли. 

Больше они о чужих насмешках в тот вечер не говорят.

***

— Ты не говорил с доктором Чо?

— О чем? 

Последний разговор с Хэлен Чо у Стива и Баки состоялся больше полугода назад, она участвовала в каком-то совместном проекте с доктором Беннером и финансируемом Старк Индастриз, поэтому провела в Нью-Йорке больше двух недель. Тогда Хэлен сказала, что могла бы попытаться восстановить левую руку Баки при помощи «колыбели», однажды уже спасшей жизнь Клинта. Баки подумал и отказался — левая рука стала привычным оружием, а мир был по-прежнему небезопасен. 

А еще «колыбель» слишком напоминала криокамеру. Об этом Баки не упомянул, но Стив все равно догадался и принял решение без возражений. Неужели он передумал?

— О хвосте. Возможно, она могла бы попробовать его восстановить?

— Не говорил, это же не вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Как сказать, Стив. Если это отравляет жизнь…

— Баки, я счастлив. 

Стив абсолютно искренен. Голова Баки на подушке лежит чуть выше его, так что Стиву удобно покусывать его шею и дразняще водить кисточкой его собственного хвоста по бедру. Баки вообще позволяет Стиву делать с его хвостом что угодно, и даже доводить себя до изнеможения, лаская сверхчувствительное местечко прямо под ним. Но сейчас для него это немного слишком, так что Стив дает ему передышку, правда, тискать хвост перестать не может — он у них один на двоих. Тем более к хвосту Баки у Стива всегда была слабость. 

— Хочешь, я сам ей напишу? Может быть, твой хвост жизненно необходим _мне_? Я сумею ее убедить, держу пари, Хэлен мне поверит.

Баки отвлекает Стива от вычерчивания замысловатой траектории по его коже, не будь Стив суперсолдатом, он давно упустил бы нить беседы.

— Не стоит писать ей уж слишком подробно.

— Тогда спроси ее сам.

Стив говорит об этом с доктором Беннером. Позже.

***

Получается почти случайно. Брюс приходит в себя в хвостовом отсеке джета после того, как ему снова пришлось становиться Халком. Без него Мстители не справились бы, что уж там, они даже вряд ли выжили бы. Брюс закутан в плед, превращаться пришлось неожиданно, так что одежда не уцелела.

Брюс трет глаза, несколько раз беспокойно оглаживает свой хвост.

— У Халка ведь нет хвоста? — спрашивает Стив. 

Не исключено, что он ошибается, может быть, хвост просто нормальных человеческих размеров и незаметен на теле зеленого гиганта.

— Нет. Наверное, поэтому он потом всегда так болезненно ноет.

— Твое тело строит его заново? — Баки пересаживается поближе, протягивает Брюсу бутылку воды, и тот благодарно кивает.

— Не совсем. При изменении мой хвост трансформируется в копчик, насколько можно судить по тем снимкам, что удалось сделать Тони. При этом изменения затрагивают и нижний отдел спинного мозга, отсюда и дискомфорт после восстановления.

— Долго ноет? — спрашивает Баки.

— Примерно полчаса, у Халка отличная регенерация, кое-что и мне перепадает. Вам с этим тоже повезло, — Брюс невесело улыбается, он знает, как болезненно тело принимает сыворотку. — К сожалению, даже возможности суперсолдат ограничены. 

— Хэлен предлагала попробовать восстановить руку, — признается Баки.

— Думаю, у нее получилось бы, хотя восстановление плечевого нервного сплетения весьма нетривиальная задача. Видите ли, воссозданная «колыбелью» нервная ткань чуть иначе проводит нервные импульсы. Если участок невелик, это не так важно. Восстановление морфологической структуры поврежденных нервных клеток, формирование бюнгнеровской ленты… 

Брюс смущенно осекается, поняв, что впал в академический тон.

— Создать часть спинного мозга, разумеется, возможно, но вот передавать в нее нервные импульсы из непострадавшего отдела без ошибок — нет. «Колыбель» _целиком_ создала тело для Вижна, а вернуть, скажем, хвост Стиву на этом этапе развития технологии нельзя. Полностью функциональный хвост, я имею в виду.

— Понятно, спасибо, — говорит Баки. 

— Мне жаль, — Брюс извиняется, хотя он ни в чем не виноват.

— А мне нет, — заканчивает ставший неловким разговор Стив, — не о чем сожалеть.

Баки толкает его плечом, но Стив уверен — он продолжит искать решение.

Разговоров за своей спиной в Щ.И.Т.е, кстати, Стив больше не слышит. То ли бойцы стали осторожнее, то ли случай в раздевалке их пристыдил. Или кто-то из болтунов попался Баки. 

Дэвис несколько раз пытался подкараулить Стива, а когда ему это не удалось, подал рапорт о переводе в другую группу. Глупо разбивать сработавшуюся команду, так что Стив выслушал извинения красного как рак Дэвиса и принял их.

***

У Стива с Баки все отлично, замечательно и прекрасно. Было бы. Если бы Баки не зациклился так на потере Стива. Одной из самых незначительных его потерь с какой стороны ни посмотри.

— Бионика не вариант. Ее пришлось бы крепить непосредственно к позвоночнику и подсоединять напрямую к спинному мозгу, что чертовски опасно, а без этого никак.

— Баки, я уже начинаю думать, что оторвать хвост _тебе_ не самая плохая идея. Может, ты тогда начнешь думать о своем хвосте и оставишь в покое мой. 

Ужасно так говорить с Баки, но он не на шутку допек. И это Стива называют упрямым.

— У тебя нет хвоста.

— Вот именно, Бак! Значит, и проблемы тоже нет.

— Меня бесит, что все считают, будто ты…

— Да плевать на всех, это вообще касается только нас!

Баки обнимает Стива, зарывается носом в его макушку, будто тот снова тощий задохлик, которого здорово отделали в переулке.

— Он был красивым, — тихо говорит Баки, — я помню.

Стив тоже помнит, как стеснялся своей рыжеватой кисточки — шерсть на хвосте совсем не походила на белесые волосы на голове. Уже после сыворотки на лице начала расти такая же по цвету щетина, но светло-рыжий хвост по-прежнему не слишком гармонировал с новой безупречной внешностью. 

Он все равно был его частью.

— Мне всегда больше нравился твой. — Хвост Баки обернут вокруг его бедра и бедра Стива, чтобы тот не вздумал отодвинуться.

Если бы Стив знал, к каким результатам приведут его слова, он бы язык себе откусил.

***

Баки ластится к Стиву и так же очевидно мается, Стив подозревает, что он что-то затеял. Что-то, что ему совершенно точно не понравится, но пока Баки не дозреет, расспрашивать его бесполезно. Он говорит обо всем, кроме важного.

— Уверен, Тони красит волосы.

— С чего ты взял?

— На прошлой неделе у него на висках была седина, а вчера она исчезла.

— Может, дело в освещении?

— Скорее в краске для волос. Серьезно, ты знал, что теперь даже хвосты красят?

— Видел вчера на улице парня, его хвост был зеленым, а кисточка — малиновой. 

Баки задумчиво рассматривает свой хвост, словно всерьез раздумывает, в какой немыслимый оттенок его можно окрасить.

— Можно просто обесцветить, станет рыжим, — говорит он.

— Наташа будет в восторге.

— Последний раз, когда я ее видел, у нее были розовые волосы.

— Когда это? — удивляется Стив, в их последнюю встречу шевелюра Нат отливала знакомой медью.

— Позавчера встретились в медицинском крыле.

— Бионика барахлит? — хмурится Стив. 

— Нет, просто хотел проверить одно предположение. Помнишь, мне переливали твою кровь? — Еще бы Стив такое забыл. Взбесившиеся дроны на границе с Мексикой, один из которых пропорол Баки грудную клетку. — Я подумал, что, возможно, и другие наши биологические ткани совместимы. Твои анализы были в базе данных, я сдал образцы на биопсию. Все идеально. Можно без проблем пересадить тебе мой хвост.

Стив молча хватается за голову. Лучше занять чем-нибудь руки, чтобы не придушить этого… этого. 

Стив делает несколько глубоких вдохов и медленных выдохов, так, кажется, учил его доктор Беннер. И только пару минут спустя спрашивает:

— Значит, моя рука тебе подойдет?

— Какая рука?

— Левая, раз уж ты решил меняться. Или мы можем пойти нехирургическим путем и дать пресс-конференцию, где объявим всем интересующимся, что я всегда сверху.

Баки недоверчиво прищуривается, оценивая реальность угрозы.

— Но это не правда. Мы же…

— Теперь всегда, — говорит Стив, — Капитан Америка никогда не врет народу.


End file.
